To Make You Happy
by T. Misaki
Summary: Assuming Inuyasha has definitely chosen Kikyou and is only sparing her feelings, Kagome sets out to do one last thing for him, even at the cost of her own life. Can Inuyasha save her from herself and make thing right? Or will Kagome succeed, resurrecting the three most precious people to him in her last attempt to see his smile?
1. Chapter 1

**To Make You Happy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was yet another cold night, winter would be in full force in another couple of months. A chilly gust blew through the quiet camp, causing the raven haired girl to pull the sleeping bag closer to herself. She felt a slight pull on her soul, very faint, but still there. She turned to the branch her best friend would have been perched on…

Though he had already gone.

 _Not even spared a glance,_ She thought, letting herself feel darkly about it for a second before casting the emotion away.

"Kagome?" Sango asked genteelly, Kagome sat up, finding everyone else wide awake and sitting up.

Kagome let out a long heavy sigh, full of her emotionally exhaustion. The exhale letting her feel weightless for a split second, allowing her to pretend – a bit for a moment – that none of this bothered her.

"Please try to understand." She whispered in return. It was obvious they did, after watching their friend suffer again and again as the half demon, time after time, chose the undead miko. Darting off at first sight or scent. Never once taking a second glance or thinking of the young miko and how much she was pained by his absence.

"He will look for you." Miroku stated, looking her dead in the eye.

"I will be prepared." She stated back.

"Let me come with you. I don't want to stay! Not if you're not here!" Shippo yelled out, shaking in his desperation.

"Shippo, please keep your voice down." Kagome hushed, taking him into her arms, "I need you here, to help me keep Inuyasha away for as long as possible and only you, my big strong boy, can do that." She assured him.

"..Ok," he reluctantly agreed, closing his eyes, he held her tight. Breathing her scent for the last time in what he knew would be a long time.

Kagome got up and began packing her things, leaving items like the medical kit and extra bandages for the remaining members. All too soon, it came time to say goodbye.

"Remember, if you ever need help. Find us. We'll always be there for you, please don't forget that." Sango hugged her, tears pooling in both girls eyes.

"I won't." She smiled, turning to Miroku next.

Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a big brotherly hug. "Never forget us, ok? And remember all the extra side training I've done with you."

After saying her good byes to Shippo and Kirara as well, she headed off, leaving a barrier over the camp, once Inuyasha entered it would activate and he wouldn't be able to get out either.

 _Perhaps we'll meet in our next lives Inuyasha, maybe I'm just not enough in this life for you as I am now. I won't make you decide between Kikyou and I, because while you don't love me as I do you, you still feel our bond of friendship. You'll be hesitant to hurt me when it comes to that time._ Kagome paused in her steps for a bit, raising her head to look at the stars shining brightly over her. _So I'll save you that hurt, the hurt you'll feel in making that decision known to me._

She continued her path once again, _I don't have anything left for me in this world or my own, you_ _r_ _presence in my life and my falling into this time will never allow me to have a normal life on my side of the well. Though I would never take the opportunity to change anything. No matter of the times I've cried, or the anguish_ _I've felt_ _over the years. I would never change it if I got to know you Inuyasha, my strong hanyou protector, my best friend…_ _and the love of my life._

Kagome continued her path through the night, keeping her aura out to sense her surroundings, careful of lurking demons.

By morning she had reached the village she was looking for, she hadn't expected to reach it so soon, perhaps another two days or so. Well at least she was able to get ahead of her schedule.

 _If there's one thing I want for you Inuyasha. It's your happiness. And doing what I'm about to do, will guarantee that you happiness will be everlasting, and no matter what struggles you face later on, you'll always pull through._

Walking down the sloped hill, she preceded to walk into the town. Perhaps a stop would be good for her aching back and legs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miroku sighed, facing the others who were both wiping there tears away. "We're not going to see her again are we?" Sango choked out. It was all to obvious.

"I have a feeling we will, though she's set on whatever it is she's planned. If she succeeds, then I doubt we will." He stated, there was no point in hiding his premonitions from her, seeming as she had picked up on it too.

"She's throwing everything she has away for him." Shippo spoke up, sniffling slightly, "She cares too much, she's too kind to everyone." He gave the other to a watery smile, straining to keep himself from bursting out into tears. "But it wouldn't be our Kagome if she wasn't."

"Shippo…" The others whispered softly.

Kirara mewed sadly, running against his furry legs, trying to reassure him in her own way.

Miroku's head suddenly snapped up, his staff jingling with the movement. "His coming."

Sango frowned deeply, he fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white while Shippo wiped away his remaining tears on his little cheeks.

"No one say anything, nothing about where she is, or of what we think her plans are. It's best if we let him find out at his own pace. Whether that's now or years down the track, do not let your emotions get the best of you. This is for Kagome." Miroku stated wisely, the others nodded in response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha feet pounded at the ground as he ran, something felt wrong. The entire time he was away, from the moment he left the camp, something felt gut wrenchingly wrong.

It wasn't the usual guilt of leaving his Kagome without protection while he met with the dead priestess. Or the horrible feeling of knowing Kagome hurt over him while he met with his "lover."

Urgh. Even thinking of that word while referring to Kikyou made him want to hurl.

He knew what everyone thought when he left, but he couldn't correct them until this thing with Naraku was over. Until he wasn't a threat to Kagome's safety. If Naraku found out his true feelings, Kagome would be a main target, his only true weakness.

He wouldn't let her be harmed.

He justified hurting her emotionally now and fixing it in the future, to her being physically hurt and even killed… he couldn't fix that.

Though now he was wondering if that hadn't been such a great idea. Maybe it was too late, hurt to many times, for him to fix this.

Just before he bounded into camp he picked up on the end of there conversation.

"...anything, nothing... she is, or of.. her plans are…. let him find.. own pace…. now or years… not… emotions…. of you. This.. for Kagome."

That was Miroku!

The second his feet touched the camp grounds, before he could get a word out, a white light flashed around them, creating a dome shape before dissipating into thin air again. "What the-?"

He looked around, naturally seeking out his miko, only to find she wasn't where he left her. He instantly glared, turning his heated stare at the four retreating to there beds. "Where the fuck is she?"

No reply, no one even seemed to notice his presence.

"Tell me where the fuck the bitch is, I know you know, or I'll force it out of you." He cracked his knuckles to emphasise his threat.

Yet again, no one reacted.

He walked over to Shippo, snatching his tail and bringing him to eye level, "Tell me you little brat." Though what surprised him was the utter lack of response, looking at him Inuyasha could see tears had been freshly shed.

He started to panic internally, Shippo never cried – like this – when Kagome returned home.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked softy, his eyes darting from everyone and back to Shippo. "Shippo, she could be in danger. She needs to stay here, with us." He tried reasoning.

He glared back, "I wonder who's fault _**that**_ is."

"Shippo," Miroku warned.

Inuyasha growled deeply, his chest rumbling. No one was giving it up, not even Shippo. Something bad was happening or about to happen.

"Fuck this." He said before leaping into the sky.

…. only to be stopped by a barrier.

" **MIROKU**!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at him, "Take. it. Down."

"I cant do that, Kagome's powers are too advanced for me to even attempt it." He stated calmly.

 _Kagome did this…?_ Inuyasha couldn't believe she was putting herself in danger like this, all because he went and saw Kikyou.

"Inuyasha," Sango spoke up, ignoring Miroku's glance, "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"That's a stupid fucking question." He glared at her.

"Answer the 'stupid fucking question' then. Truthfully. Or I wont say anything." She glared right back. Everyone was taken back, Sango rarely swore.

"Urgh, fuck it." Inuyasha turned around and started pounding on the barrier, hoping to weaken it with brute force. The others just looked on in sympathy.

"Inuyasha," Sango started softly, and he stopped hitting it for a second though didn't turn around, his fist resting on the barrier, "Tell me why. I need to hear for myself. I can't let you keep hurting Kagome like you have."

His shoulders slumped as he breathed heavily, "All of you can see my feelings for her, Kagome's the only one blind to it."

"Do you love her?"

"I will not say those words unless it's to her, no one else will hear it first." He turned around to glare at Sango, she just smiled in return and nodded in understanding.

"There isn't anything we can do at the moment, Kagome has improved immensely without our knowledge over the past few months. It makes me wonder how she could pull such an advanced technique off and walk away, I mean, she should have collapsed in exhaustion using that amount of power. I did give her some extra training but nothing like this." Miroku pondered out loud.

"I can't just let her wander around the forest at night! It's too dangerous! We have t-"

"She's been planning to leave for months because of you!" Shippo yelled cutting Inuyasha off, "You weren't the one that listen to her cry each night. You weren't there to console her and tell her everything was going to be ok. You didn't see her hopes and dreams grow darker and darker as she watch you run off to _Kikyou_ every damn time! Don't you dare pretend to care about her now, after you caused this!" He was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks yet again, "I know exactly what she's doing, I know what she's planning to do right now, I pretended not to but I can't any more."

He looked up at Inuyasha, complete and utter betrayal in his eyes, "And I can promise you, you will _never_ see her again."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The village people had been kind to her, feeding her and giving her a place to stay for the night, they had even given her new clothes. Kagome thought it would have been a good idea to blend in a bit more, however would wait till later to change.

She was currently sitting in the headman's house, telling him of her plans… well, leaving out certain details.

"So miss, what is it you seek permission for?" He asked, his eyes scanning over her form, trying to figure out where she had come from – He had never seen such clothing before. His wispy long beard piled on the floor from his position on the floor.

"Please hear me out, I know my request may sound stranger than my clothing but please listen to my reasons." She bowed her head low to the ground, holding her position for a few seconds before rising again.

He nodded, smiling in encouragement.

"I request access to Lady Izaiyo's grave."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To make you happy**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Previously ~**

" _So miss, what is it you seek permission for?" He asked, his eyes scanning over her form, trying to figure out where she had come from – He had never seen such clothing before. His wispy long beard piled on the floor from his position on the floor._

" _Please hear me out, I know my request may sound stranger than my clothing but please listen to my reasons." She bowed her head low to the ground, holding her position for a few seconds before rising again._

 _He nodded, smiling in encouragement._

" _I request access to Lady Izaiyo's grave."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagome looked him dead in the eye as silence fell over the room.

He hummed in thought, "I said I would listen to your reason, young lady. Please continue." He said, though not unkindly.

"I plan to resurrect Lady Izaiyo." Kagome paused for a second, guarding his reaction. "I know it may seem impossible and none of this will make sense to you but please believe me. I am the reincarnation of Lady Kikyou, I am the next protector of the Sacred Jewel, I do have to power to bring Lady Izaiyo to life again with a carefully made incantation I have discovered."

"Hmm…" He looked at her before closing his eyes in thought, "You're right, it doesn't make sense to me. However, having been the headman of this village I can tell quite easily of those evil doers to those of good will." He opened is eyes to look at her once again, "I can tell you only have good intentions. Can I ask why? Why it is that you want to resurrect Lady Izaiyo? What benefit does it have to you?"

Kagome straightened her posture, "If I may, I'd like to keep the reason to myself. I haven't told any one yet and only in due time can I reveal my true intention. But as for benefit? It doesn't benefit me directly, however, it will make someone very dear to me extremely happy." She smiled to her self, her eyes dazed.

"And that is all I ever want."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He didn't get a wink of sleep.

He was up all night, thinking of Kagome.

Trying to think of ways to make it up to her if – _when_ – he found her. He was going to have a word with her too about all this.

A fucking long one at that.

He was going to claim her the second he found her too. He wouldn't complete it until she consented of course but he was taking no chances with her running away again. He needed to claim her. Even though the original plan was to wait until after Naraku had been defeated, but this stunt of hers had him reconsidering that pretty damn fast.

If it weren't Naraku being a threat to his future relationship with Kagome, it was Kagome herself.

While still deep in thought, A white flash, similar to that of before, encased them yet again. Inuyasha was startled from his spot at the base of the tree.

"What th-" Inuyasha paused, then after the light dispersed, without waiting he sprang upwards. _'Ha! Finally!'_ He thought when he felt no resistance, _'Here I come Kagome.'_

He bounded off, darting around at high speed, trying to pick up on Kagome's scent, ignoring the cries of his friends to come back.

He cursed loudly, a frown set deep on his tan face. He scent was gone, like she wasn't even here.

"Miroku!" The said monk looked up towards the raging hanyou, "What the fuck did you teach her exactly?! I can't get her scent on anything, I can't sense her aura either."

Miroku looked perplexed before frowning slightly, "I taught her the basics of covering her trail, but only how to reel in her aura so demons couldn't sense her so easily, should she need to hide if she was somehow separated from us during a fight or something." His frown deepened, "I don't understand where she's learnt such high level magic. First the barrier, now covering her scent and her aura reading? Not even I could do that."

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of anything.

' _How did Kagome get so strong without me noticing?'_

He looked over at Shippo who had yet to say anything, he only stared at the ground. He's eyes glazed over, shinning with sadness.

"Shippo," Inuyasha started out softly, "Please, tell me where she is or what she's planning."

The absolute heartbreak in his voice made Shippo look up. They stared at each other, as if silently conversing. He sighed and looked at the half demon who was so madly in love with his mother figure, yet was always too proud to admit it, reduced to begging within a single night.

Shippo sighed, "Forgive me Kagome." He mumbled before looking back up at everyone, then to Inuyasha.

"She's heading to your mothers grave."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the end, with careful consideration, the headman allowed her access to the fallen princesses grave and offered protection as it was a fairly exhausting process and she wouldn't be able to protect herself should a demon interrupt her.

"Thank you very much, you have no idea how grateful I am," She bowed deeply on her knees with her forehead touching the ground.

"It is no problem," He replied, waving his hand in dismissal before standing up.

"I would like to start right away while the sun in high, so I have enough time to complete it, and there should be minimal chance of demon attacks. I fear that my friends may learn of my location and come to stop me, so I need to move on by tonight." Kagome explained.

The headman nodded in response, "Very well."

With that said, Kagome left to grab her supplies from the villagers house, containing all her equipment necessary for the incantation, and headed to Inuyasha's mothers grave.

' _I guess this is the beginning of the end for me,'_ She smiled politely as she walked past a few villagers, _'Though I'm not sad, I'll get to live on forever in spirit form and watch upon my friends as they continue to prosper in their lives. I know Inuyasha will be eternally happy with my sacrifice. He will be sad at my passing but he'll live on with people more dear to him than I.'_ She had lots of time to think to herself now she was alone.

She set up her protective circle, one that doesn't require constant energy supply so she could focus her energy entirely on the process of true resurrection.

' _I wonder if Inuyasha will think about me when I'm gone? I wonder if he would reflect on our time together and smile at the moments we've shared?'_ She smiled to herself, enjoying the simple thought of being remembered and having their memories together cherished by the hanyou.

Kagome placed four white candles around the grave, one at each corner. White candles are well known and used in the spiritual community as it symbolises purity and both keeps bad spirits out and removes them from the area within the candles.

Next she grabbed the small pouch of charcoal she had collected from the villagers fire – after it had cooled of course. Charcoal was also know for it's purity, a fire burns through wood burning all it's impurities away to leave a pure substance.

She ground it up into a fine power and set it aside in her wooden bowl she had brought from home.

She then carved the kanji 再生 into the dirt in the centre of the grave, meaning 'Re-birth,' making sure that she left deep enough crevices to be filled with the charcoal powder.

After packing the crevices with charcoal and a few more arrangements, she was ready to start the ceremony.

She kneeled down to the side of the grave, placing her hands over the centre. Kagome's power didn't require any chanting, it was more all in her head. She feel a slight pull, then another, and another.

She was genteelly pulling Izaiyoi's soul from the afterlife, using her body – or the decayed remains – as a gateway.

Kagome could feel the soul pass through to the realm of the living once again, slowly pulling higher and higher, until a white glow surfaced.

She opened her eyes slightly, sweat beading on her forehead as she used her dwindling power to stabilise the spirit form of Inuyasha's mother. One wrong move and her soul could be lost forever.

' _You're_ _doing this for Inuyasha, just hold on a little longer, you're almost done...'_ She grit her teeth and prepared for the final step of the process. Reforming the body.

Kagome knew what she looked like thanks to her and Inuyasha's previous encounter, when Sesshomaru tried to steal the tetsusaiga, using Inuyasha's mother form. It was a rather gruesome view, watching as all of the bones formed, followed by nervous tissue, then muscles and all of the internal organs, and finally the skin.

The sound was nauseating as the body formed, wavering Kagome's concentration slightly as she held back from being sick.

A small glow came from Kagome's chest too. It floated down to rest in her now up turned palms. She slowly brought the body down from where it was floating, and pushed the piece of her own soul into the body. Doing so keeps Izaiyoi's soul from being pulled back to the afterlife and anchors it to this world. Once Izaiyoi's soul doesn't feel the pull any more and settles in to the body, Kagome's piece of soul will leave and drift back to its owner.

Kagome's whole body was trembling, using the very last of her energy to stay conscious as she sat back on her knees.

"Young lady, you need to stop. You're body will collapse should you continue this." She looked up, to see the woman kneeling in front of her.

Pushing her fuzzy sight away, she crawled to her bag to pull out a kimono that she had purchased on her way up to the grave. "Here, I know it-t's not the s-silks that you're us-ed to but I-… I hope th-his will b-be.. ok." Her breathing was heavy and laboured.

Izaiyoi took the Kimono and dressed herself quickly, "What is your name? Why am I here?" She asked genteelly.

"Ka-Kagome.." She sighed, "I will explain everything, I promise, but we must leave before he arrives."

Without asking questions, she nodded and helped Kagome stand, understanding that Kagome was the one to bring her back, and following the girls request to hide them for the night, she slowly began walking but stopped to see a strange yellow fabric carrier and other thing littered about.

Placing Kagome down, she quickly threw everything in the carrier and put in on her back, proceeding to help the younger girl walk again.

"I've been through here before, there is a cave straight in that direction. I think I can walk there by nightfall." Kagome said, forcing her eyes open.

Nodding, she began walking with the young woman, hoping to get some answers once the girl had rested.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He looked at Shippo, just stared as questions raced through his mind. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He stared right back.

"Why?" Inuyasha frowned, _'Why bother going there?'_

"I'm not saying," Shippo replied, instantly infuriating the Hanyou.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to send me on a wild goose chase?" He growled, he wasn't taking chances when it came to Kagome.

"Do you really think I'm going to do that when it comes to Kagome!? Especially when her life's in danger-"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Inuyasha snarled savagely, demonstrating he wasn't playing around. With that he didn't waste another second, sprinting through the forest as top speed, he had to get to her! Whatever she was planning, he had to stop it! Nothing was worth her life, or her safety.

' _Just you wait, I'm gonna tie you to me so you can't leave again!'_ Snarling, he racing off, knowing exactly where she'd be now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To make you happy**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previously ~**_

 _Inuyasha snarled savagely, demonstrating he wasn't playing around. With that he didn't waste another second, sprinting through the forest as top speed, he had to get to her! Whatever she was planning, he had to stop it! Nothing was worth her life, or her safety._

'Just you wait, I'm gonna tie you to me so you can't leave again! _' Snarling he racing off, knowing exactly where she'd be now._

.

.

.

It was almost mid day by the time he reached the outskirts of the village, only to be hindered by an approaching demon. Inuyasha bared his fangs in the direction of the aura, not at all appreciating the intrusion.

As it bellowed and crushed trees, making the ground tremble, Inuyasha steadied himself. Unsheathing his sword he prepared to strike the second the ugly things head appeared, he could not waste precious the precious seconds he had, he needed to find her soon and put a stop to whatever she was doing.

It wasn't long before it finally made its entrance.

A typical centipede woman, though fully matured, reared its head like a snake would and launched itself towards the half demon.

"The _Shardsss_!" It hissed, "Give them to meeeee!" Inuyasha cut the demon straight down the middle, wasting no time in disposing of it.

"Get outta my way!" Inuyasha yelled in response, not looking back as he continued towards his destination.

He raced through the small town, tearing down each path searching for her scent, only to come up with nothing. He growled loudly, terrifying the villagers who in turn started screaming and running or grabbing makeshift weapons.

"Demon!" One shouted, "Leave at once or suffer death!" He continued, jabbing at Inuyasha with a spear. Inuyasha only turned to yank it out of his hands and crushed it in front of him with one hand, demonstrating his strength.

"Oi, human. I don't have time for this. Have any of you seen a girl with strange clothes come through here?" He asked, standing taller than them all and asserting dominance.

"Ahh, so you are the friend..." An old man stated coming between the people.

"Head man! It's too dangerous! Please go back!"

"If he were that dangerous, this village would be in ashes and you all would be slaughtered instantly. Though I do not doubt he could accomplish that if he really wanted to," The headman stated, he looked to Inuyasha, "Come with me boy."

Inuyasha stared after him, debating on the likelihood of a trap. He sniffed in the headman's direction, searching for the scent of a demon. His eyes snapped open.

"...Kagome?" He had her scent on him. Without thinking twice he leapt after him, desperate for anything that could help in finding her.

.

.

.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group had caught up with him and they were all seated in the headman's house.

"Alright, tell me where Kagome is." Inuyasha demanded. Only to have the headman raise his hand for silence. He growled in response but backed down, not willing to risk Kagome's whereabouts.

"I assume you are the young lady's friends, correct?" He asked. The group nodded in response, "I don't quiet understand the situation at hand, however none of you possess malicious intent in finding her. I just want some comfort in knowing that should I tell you her location, she won't be in any harm." He smiled.

Miroku silenced Inuyasha before he could tear into the old man, "Lady Kagome is a member of our group, we are all searching to destroy an evil demon named Naraku. The reason Lady Kagome has departed from us is because of a long period of misunderstandings that we hope will be corrected soon." He stated.

"Is that all she is to you monk? A member of your group? And the source of the misunderstandings are stemming from the half demon, correct?" The headman smiled kindly, looking towards him.

"Oi! It's not like I -"

"Inuyasha." Miroku scolded, before the headman laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "You're right, Kagome isn't just our friend, or a valued member of our group. She is family. She is like a sister to me. If it weren't for her, I would have never met the love of my life and wouldn't have dreamed of being as close as we are now of defeating Naraku and in turn my curse. I don't think I could ever repay her kindness, but I want to try, and I can't do that without having her here." Everyone stared at him in silence but smiled at his confession.

"What about you half demon? Under the misunderstandings, what is it you really feel for her?" He asked.

Inuyasha glared at the ground, ' _This town threw me out as a child, if they knew a dirty half breed fell in love with a miko… I don't even want to think of what they might do to Kagome.'_

The headman gave him a small smile, understanding. "She asked me not to reveal her intentions, however she was at Lady Izaiyoi's previous resting place not to long ago."

"Previous?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, you're all in for quite a shock," He chuckled. Inuyasha didn't bother waiting around, Kagome was close, he knew it.

Speeding out of the house, he headed straight for the open field his mother was resting. Following closely was his group.

Upon arriving at the grave Inuyasha knew something was off. Everyone could sense the enormous amounts of power in the area. Miroku bent down, noting the four circular indents in the corners of the grave along with the Kanji in the centre.

"Oh, god." Miroku mumbled. "How is this possible?"

"Spit it out monk!" Inuyasha yelled, irritated beyond reasoning and almost hyperventilating with rage.

"You knew didn't you Shippo." He mumbled.

"Mm," Shippo replied, looking sadly at the old grave.

"Inuyasha, your mother is alive." He looked him straight in the face, "Kagome has resurrected your mother."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was hard to breath. Everything hurt.

"I see you've awoken," A woman's voice.

Suddenly she remembered everything, _'Resurrection, soul gone, that's right.'_

"How are you feeling Lady Izaiyoi?" Kagome asked sitting up, only to fall back down as a wave of dizziness hit her. Light laugher was heard.

"I believe I should be asking you, Young Lady." She felt a hand resting on her forehead, "I don't feel a fever."

"It's ok, I'm not sick, I've placed a part of my soul within you, that's why my body's weaker than it would be if I simply drained myself of power." She explained, "I'm sure you're dying for answers so I think we should get this conversation done." Kagome smiled.

Izaiyoi smile back too, "Yes, I believe so." She chuckled lightly.

Kagome sat up and moved backwards to rest against the wall behind her. "I'll start from the beginning. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 19 and I am born 500 years from now. I have been travelling with your son, Inuyasha, for the last 4 years to restore the Shikon Jewel after I shattered it by accident and to defeat a half demon named Naraku." Kagome then when on to explain the details of the last 4 years, answering any questions that Izaiyoi had, and getting to know Izaiyoi too. "Lady Izaiyoi, I am in love with your son, Inuyasha, however as I explained, he is madly in love with my pre-incarnation, Lady Kikyou." Kagome smile sadly at the woman before her. "I can't be the woman in his life and me being with our group will only cause him heart ache and pain, especially when I comes time for Inuyasha to voice his choice. I'm trying to save your son the anguish he'll feel by having to hurt me, his friend." She explained.

"… Lady Kagome." Izaiyoi sat there, not too sure on how to respond, she wished she could apologise on her son's behalf though she knew that it would be meaningless if she did.

"Kagome is fine." She smiled, "I love your son enough to let him be happy with the woman he loves, I would rather remain a valued friend than become his enemy should I try to out do Kikyou, and the reason I resurrected you was part of my plan to do just that. Keep him happy. He's been through so much in his life and if I can be the one to help him find happiness then I'll do so without hesitation."

"You're a very selfless young girl, and I admire that about you. I'm sorry that you're suffering like this and I truly wish there was something I could do besides listen." Izaiyoi hugged the young priestess, giving off a motherly vibe that Kagome couldn't help but give in to.

"It's okay, thank you for listening." Kagome returned the hug, "I think I should tell you the rest of my plan seeming as it is only fair after I pulled your soul from the afterlife. There are two more people I plan to resurrect, Lord Inu no Tashio and Lady Kikyou. I resurrected you first because you are human, I didn't have to fight my powers from purifying your soul. Next I plan to resurrect your husband or mate, Lord Inu no Tashio. This will be slightly more difficult as I have to bringing his soul from the afterlife and reconstruct his body without purifying it. This has never been attempted but I am confident with my training that I will pull it off. Lastly, as I explained Lady Kikyou has been resurrected but by another method, I plan to _truly_ resurrect her last as I will need my whole soul, she is the previous vessel of this soul and resurrecting her means transferring all of my soul into her body. I will effectively die."

"No, you can't do this, you can't give up everything, your _life_ , for my son after how he's treated you. _Please_ reconsider this." Izaiyoi begged, grabbing onto the younger's shoulders in desperation.

"I have no life any more, I can not return to my side of the well after being absent for so long, and join the world again so easily. My life in that world is over. I have seen and learnt to much in this world to ever return to my own." She continued to smile sadly, "And I don't belong in this world either. Though I would never change anything given the chance." She took to older woman's hand in hers and continued, "I don't see my final step as dying so much, more as sleeping. My current self will sleep and Lady Kikyou's past self will awaken. I essentially believe that I'm sleeping, but my body will die."

After further discussion between the two, on lighter subjects, and catching Izaiyoi up on what Kagome knew of the current world, they both decided to sleep. Both needing rest to rebuild their spiritual and physical stamina.

"I set a barrier around us earlier, nothing can get in or out until morning or I dissolve it so please don't be frightened to drift into a deep slumber." Kagome reassured.

And they both did just that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All the scent's had been purified. Not a trace of Kagome in any direction.

Inuyasha had gone back to relying on 'human hunting' to try and trace Kagome, "Have you found anything yet?" Shippo questioned, earning a feral growl in response, indicating he hadn't.

"Inuyasha, it's been hours since we've begun looking and it's now nightfall. We need to set up camp, and call it a night. We can't search in the dark and it's too dangerous with lurking demons." Miroku explained, trying to get Inuyasha to rest without starting a fight.

"It's dangerous and Kagome is still out there! She could have been attacked for all we know! She could be dying, and in pain all alone! I need to find her!" He argued back, Miroku hadn't expected it to go over well any way.

"I understand that you want to find her, but if you keep going like this, then you won't be in any condition to help her. We told her to come and find us if she ever needed help, not to mention she has far surpassed any miko I have known off, she could be on the same level as Lady Midoriko for all we know, based on what we've seen. She can look after herself." He stated.

He couldn't really argue that, she had grown immensely stronger right under his nose. Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards the camp spot for the night, abit reluctantly.

There was light chatter amongst them for a while, mainly discussion on where Kagome could have gone and how to find her. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, one by one, with Inuyasha watching over them all.

He gazed up at the night sky, listening to the slight rustle of the leaves as the cool nights wind swept through and over the camp, the fire flickering as the breeze and flames danced together. Inuyasha couldn't suppress the longing ache that seized his heart.

' _Please come back to me soon, Kagome.'_

.

.

.

In the morning, Kagome and Lady Izaiyoi began to travel to the ruins of the princesses previous castle. It was a long distance away, about a weeks walk, maybe slightly longer including the rests they'll need to take.

"Kagome, why are we heading to the old castle? I know my husband buried the entrance to his tomb within my son's eye." She asked. Both had currently stopped to eat the fruits and berries from the surrounding trees as breakfast, planning to catch dinner later in the day.

"That entrance has closed now. Inuyasha had receive Tetsusaiga after battling Sesshomaru for it within the tomb. We had to find another way in last time after realising that there was a shard in there. At the castle, because that's where your husband passed on and the point where his soul departed to the afterlife, I'm able to use that location to retrieve his soul too." Kagome explained while storing some fruit in her back pack for later on.

"How is it that you know so much about this? You told me that where you're born, priestesses don't exist any more." She smiled wryly, "I'm sure that no priestess would teach you these castings either."

Kagome giggled, "No, I managed to teach myself. I read all of the old scrolls at Priestess Kaede's village, and I was able to discover a few new tricks. Of course, I didn't tell anyone, they'd put a stop to it before I could plan anything otherwise."

"You have very caring friends."

Kagome gave a small sad smile, looking ahead in the distance. "Indeed, I do."

They continued on their way with no trouble, Kagome had flared out her aura over the surrounding area to both detect and ward away demons. She sensed a few in passing but none dared to engage them.

After nearly seven hours of walking, Kagome needed to rest. She sat down on the grassy bank of a river, taking her shoes off, she allowed her water to swirl against her calves and feet. The cold water took the aching edge off slightly.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Izaiyoi asked as she leaned down to fill the bottles the girl had in her bag. The contraptions of her time were simple yet so convenient.

"Yes, I will be fine." She reassured, giving a tired smile.

"...Is it painful? Me harbouring a piece of your soul?" The former princess inquired.

"Slightly," She replied honestly, "but it's tolerable. The further away from me you are the more painful it will get. Though I don't recommend separating anyway." She laughed lightly, she lay down closing her eyes for a brief second before gazing at the clouds above. "I never saw so much, you know?"

"Hmm?" Izaiyoi hummed in question, not quiet understanding what the young adult was talking about.

"Everything around you, you sort of over look. Because it's always there, it's such a common sight or experience that you don't acknowledge it's presence in your life. I appreciate the sight of the sky a little more, and the sounds of the wind, it all is so nostalgic. Reminding me of precious memories and experiences I had when I was younger." She breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air around them. "Sorry, I'm rambling unnecessarily."

"Not at all." She smoothed the younger's hair in a motherly fashion. "I understand you. Being brought back to this world, makes me appreciate everything a little more too." She empathised, though each of their situation was different. One gaining a second chance at life, while the other accepts the end of theirs.

.

.

.

The week passed by slowly but allowed the both to get to know one another a little more, Izaiyoi became somewhat of a mother figure to Kagome during this time, in place of the mother waiting back home for her daughter.

She felt guilty when she thought of the woman who birthed her, but felt she'd understand her reasoning – but maybe not agree with it. Kagome only regretted not saying goodbye properly the last time she saw her, that she'd be left waiting and wondering why her daughter hadn't come home.

She tried to keep it in the back of her mind, so grief for her mother didn't overwhelm her.

The both reached the edge of the ruins, once formerly Lady Izaiyoi's home over 200 years ago. All that remained now were the charcoaled remnants of a previously glorious castle, the surrounding flora had taken over most of the space.

"Are you feeling up to doing this? Perhaps we should wait another day." Lady Izaiyoi suggested, concerned for the young woman's health. She felt very protective of the selfless, beautiful woman beside her.

"I'm fine to preform this. The last of my soul returned to me during the night, and I've been reserving all of my power in the past few days. However I will need to meditate for a short while first to calm myself and focus my concentration on the task at hand." Kagome reassured, she began to walk to the middle of the ruins before pausing, "I recommend that you face the other way and block your ears, the sound of the body reforming is nauseating at best."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. It's the least I can do for you."

.

.

.

After setting the site up again for the ritual, Kagome began to meditate. She focused her energy, sending it through thought-out trails around her body, focusing her concentration and building her power. She set a barrier around them both and was glad when Izaiyoi didn't question her about the flash surrounding them.

She stretched her aura out, flexing it much like you would your body before exercise, warming it up.

Once Kagome felt energised, she slowly opened her eyes, her body felt light, she could feel all of her reserved power course through her veins. She exhaled slowly, calming herself before she begun.

She raised her hands, her palms parallel to her kneeling position, and closed her eyes again. She slowly felt a pull, the tug getting stronger. Ever so slowly, she pulled the demon lords soul from the netherworld. She continued to take calming deep breaths, controlling her powers with extreme precision so not to purify the precious soul.

' _Calm now. Take it slowly.'_ She encouraged herself.

Once the soul felt stabilised with minimal risk of purifying, she began to reform the demon's body, using the memory of the apparition of Inuyasha father the guide her. Prepared for the sound and the grotesque mental image this time, it didn't faze her as much, not faltering her attention to the procedure.

The muscles and connective tissue reformed around strong bones, blood vessels and nerves structuring themselves, before the protective layers of skin formed lastly.

Sweat coated Kagome's skin, making hair cling to her face uncomfortably as she focused every ounce of energy into resurrecting the demon and not purifying him like her powers were trying to do. It was unnatural. Her abilities were meant to destroy the demon race, not revive them.

Kagome was panting heavily, gasping for breath, each inhale raspy. Slowly, very slowly, a piece of her soul came from her chest and floated down into her hands. She could feel the warmth radiating from the white glow. Placing her hands over the man's body, she let the piece of soul drift into his chest.

"That's enough Kagome." Izaiyoi spoke up. A hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

The words brought her out of her trance-like state, and at the release of her powers she fell backwards, darkness taking her vision. She could vaguely hear a deep voice near her, one she could only assume to be Inu no Tashio. Smiling, Kagome couldn't help the swell of pride within herself at the accomplishment of the resurrection.

Finally allowing her self to relax, she let the darkness consume her entirely.

.

.

.


End file.
